


Redemption

by deaded_blush



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Also read the tags, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, For anyone who didn't get it yet, M/M, Mild-Angst, Mpreg, Mpreg!Peter, Older Man/Younger Man, Peter is 17, This ain't fairytale, Tony and Peter are a couple here, Tony's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaded_blush/pseuds/deaded_blush
Summary: Peter is sick and Tony wants to find out what's wrong. None of them expected to find out Peter is pregnant. How are they going to handle this "little problem"? The solution comes from an unexpected direction.Based on the prompt from anon:"Because of Peter's human/spider physiology he is capable of bearing children without issue only neither Tony or Peter knew of this so when Friday tells Tony that Peter is pregnant after scanning him for an illness both Tony and Peter are freaking out"





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dears! Me again, filling another prompt because apparently, I am incapable of writing drabbles and gotta go for ficlets instead wohoo.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! ♥♥♥

"Tonyyy! I swear, it's nothing!" Peter whines while he's dragged towards the lab by Tony's strong grip.

Sure he could use his superhuman strength to just stop this from happening but he's never used his powers against Tony. No matter what. Today is no exception.

"Nope, being sick for a week isn't _nothing_ , Peter."

"But it will-"

"It WON'T just wear off because you wished upon the star last night."

Tony's mildly annoyed by Peter's lack of responsibility when it comes to his health and well-being. YES, it does remind Tony of _someone_ – no names needed – but there's a difference. He listens to Peter's "you need to go to bed"s and "eat it, it's healthy"s and all of that... Most of the time anyway.

And that's just Tony forgetting to take care of himself. THIS, however, is something entirely different. Something's wrong with kid's body and he needs to know what. He's already calm enough to take him to the lab and do the check himself. Oh god, did Peter piss him off when he found out he's been vomiting every morning for a week straight.

"What if it's _Spidey-thingy_?" Peter asks stubbornly and Tony expertly ignores his pout.

"Then it's even better we're checking here. Be happy I don't send you to the doctor with May."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe I will," Tony's eyes narrow with a strict tone that makes Peter lose his little glaring competition.

"Fine..." The kid says grumpily and Tony nods, his grip softening around Peter's arm.

"You know I only want the best for you, spiderling," Tony says a bit more gently when he feels like he's been too strict but the smile he gets in return makes his concerns to vanish.

"I know," Peter admits with a small blush and instead of being led, he slips his hand to Tony's, intertwining their fingers as they walk.

They reach the lab soon and Peter hops onto the table, kicking the air with his feet while he waits for Tony to gather things. When he sees the small needle, he lies down onto his back immediately.

"Do you have to?" He whines and Tony smirks.

"Little spider afraid of a bee sting?" Tony chuckles.

An adorable glare he earns from Peter is worth it and makes him laugh even louder.

"FRIDAY, scan Petey for me, will way?"

"Yes, boss."

Tony places the medical equipment he's gathered back in its place, checking the needle for any imperfections. Once he's sure it's ready and takes a moment to admire how adorable Peter is, screwing his eyes shut and waiting for the prick, he heads towards the treatment table.

"Mr. Parker is in the eighth week of pregnancy. The morning sickness and nausea are common symptoms experienced during this period." FRIDAY informs them casually.

As if it's not making Tony drop the needle on the floor because his fingers suddenly feel numb. As if his entire world isn't just turning upside down, as if Peter didn't almost jump sitting up again with those huge scared eyes that are _killing_ Tony. AS IF this made any fucking sense.

"WHAT?!" Tony growls and rushes to the table, tapping the keyboard nearby to bring up the screen to check the scan himself.

"Due to the changing hormones in Mr. Parker's body-" FRIDAY starts but that question definitely wasn't meant for her.

"Zip it, FRIDAY. How the fuck could this happen? How-" Tony's tongue refuses to work the second the scan is brought in front of his eyes.

It's his turn to feel nauseous and dizzy. To feel like all his energy is leaving his body, like he can't even stand. There it is. VERY clear picture of the fetus – god, not even fetus – it already has a very ugly head and eyelids and not-fully-developed fingers and... And Tony thinks he's about to throw up.

Not because of that thing, uh... The _child_... But because of what this means. He has no clue how, he has no idea why but he's managed to knock up a seventeen years old boy who also happens to be Spider-man and all he can think of is that he's just ruined kid's life.

"...with this? What? How am I gonna explain to May? What about school? And-and my patrols? I can't be Avenger if I'm gonna be m-m... _mom_... And I just turned seventeen and-and..." Peter's voice slowly claws its way to Tony's consciousness and what he hears is definitely not helping his current state.

The kid's hitting every goddamn fatal question and Tony feels crumbling under the weight of it. He grabs the edge of the table but his legs have already given up. He slides down onto the floor, barely managing to coordinate it without hitting his head or landing on his ass like a sack of potatoes.

He's sure he's pale as hell because he can hear the ringing in his ears and it's hard to breathe. It's his fault. He should have thought about possibilities like this. The kid is basically a mutant, he should have considered EVERY possible outcome. Should have made sure Peter can't get pregnant before he decided to take his virginity eight weeks ago.

Tony has a feeling like he's been out for hours. There's a big window between then and now but when his eyes focus enough to read the numbers on the display across the room, it indicates only minutes have passed. There's a wet cloth on his forehead and Peter's worried pretty face in front of him.

"Tony, _please_!" Peter begs and Tony blinks, finally focusing on him.

"Don't... Just... Just don't do that," Peter's eyes are teary and Tony licks his lips to say something but he realizes he doesn't know what.

Peter should be leaving now. He should yell at him, hate him and leave. Never coming back. But the kid is still here, wiping Tony's cold sweat off his forehead and kneeling next to him.

"Kid..." He breathes out, reaching out to touch Peter's cheek and can't really understand the small smile on Peter's lips when it happens.

"I'm sorry I freaked out, I uh... I just didn't expect it and-"

_Hell, of course, you didn't expect it. You're just a **boy** , Peter._

"-and it's a lot to think about, I didn't want to freak you out like that, I'm sorry-"

"Christ, Peter, just... just don't." Tony breathes out beggingly, almost in a whimper.

"How can you... How can you _apologize_ , for fuck's sake?"

"Well, uh... Cause... I-"

"No, just... Just stop thinking for a sec, okay?" Tony sighs and tries to take a deep breath.

Inhale, exhale, he knows how to do these things. Peter breathing with him does help a lot to lift his spirits. At least a little.

"So... Do you want to keep it? I'd understand if-" Tony needs to stop himself right there because Peter pulls back and stares at him as if he grew a second head.

"You think I could hurt Maria?" Peter asks almost offended and Tony just blinks.

Once. Twice... Twenty fucking times before his brain can even process what he just heard.

"You already named it?" He barely breathes out.

"First of all, it's _our_ baby and not _it_ and second of all, of course I did. It's. OUR. BABY." Peter shrugs with the _duh_ look and Tony's not sure what he's feeling right now except the deepest devotion and loyalty he's ever felt to anyone.

"How do you even know it's gonna be a girl?" It's definitely the least important question Tony should be asking but it's the first thing that comes out of his mouth.

Peter shrugs and blushes a little. Tony knows that shy smile. It should NOT be on a face of a male teenager who just learned he's going to become a parent but it's there. And Tony helplessly falls for it.

"Uh, cause... It has to be a girl... If... If it's a boy, I'll be... jealous..." Peter admits, rubbing his neck awkwardly and looks up at Tony.

And Tony can't even believe just HOW precious this boy is, wishing for Peter that their baby is really going to be a girl because Peter is the only boy in his life. Always will be.

"C'mere... Christ..." Tony pulls Peter closer, in his lap and the kid leans against his chest comfortably, still smiling.

"I think we're gonna figure this out," Peter says after a while, fortunately too occupied with holding Tony's hands and petting his own stomach with them to notice Tony's wet cheeks.

He nods nonetheless. Peter is right. Whatever the universe puts in their path, they'll overcome it. There's no above or under the wire, Tony's just going to cut it. He'll find the way. For both of them. For Peter and for... Maria. He's not giving Peter up and he's definitely not letting Peter give up his youth. There just has to be the option C somewhere and Tony is going to find it.

 

***

 

It wasn't Tony who came up with the option C eventually. It was Peter himself and seeing him come to talk to him together with Steve and Bucky made Tony unsure about whatever they were planning to suggest. But their option C was the best one they could get. It only proved to be the truth after Maria was born.

Peter's wound from the caesarean section is healing fast thanks to his abilities and so is his heart that suffered so much stress during the past seven months. He's sitting in Tony's lap sideways, feet on the couch and wrapped in the fluffy blankets. Smiling. He's smiling and Tony can't get enough of it. 

That beautiful expression became a rare thing to behold in the past few weeks but it's back and he doesn't need to have Peter's abilities to _sense_ they can finally breathe freely. Because Peter's life will go on, he will have as much of his youth as he wants and all of that without having to leave Maria's side.

They both watch the baby in Bucky's arms, the metal fingers holding the bottle as he feeds her while Steve's hand is on his husband's shoulder, watching that little bundle of pink joy drink eagerly.

Tony knows how he should feel about Bucky feeding his child... Maria. He knows it very well and trust him when he says it took A LOT of arguing before he agreed to the option C. Mostly because of the former assassin's part. And it took even longer to get used to that idea. But Rogers family seems so happy, so purely in love with Tony's and Peter's baby that he just _knows_ they will give Maria better care than anyone else ever could.

Tony and Peter will be Maria's uncles, always around, always there for her, always loving her until she'll be old enough to learn the truth about her biological parents and to understand. And every time Peter's going to doubt their decision, Tony will be there to kiss those insecurities away and the other way around.

Tony's and Bucky's eyes meet and it almost kicks the air out of Tony's lungs what he sees there. A _human_. That's the word to describe it. A smile curls the corners of Bucky's mouth up and Tony returns it with a ghost of a smile and a silent nod. Maybe this is Bucky's redemption. He's taken the life from one Maria and he'll give it to the second one. Maybe this is Tony's chance to forgive completely.

But when he looks down at the sleeping boy in his arms, he knows he's already forgiven. Because Peter Parker makes him a better man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading dears! Hope you enjoyed it! ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading, don't forget to let me know what you think, I take anything from keyboard-smashing to essay xD Or just throw kudos at me - if I deserve them ^3^


End file.
